The Chronicles of the Dragon
by rustycrose
Summary: It's now Draco's sixth year at hogwarts, told through his perspective. After five years of his fathers control, he is finally ready to come out as his own self, but isn't sure how to do it until he meets a girl, Rhiannon, who shows him he can find out wh


For: Lindsey  
  
Disclaimer: I don't get the point of this. I own Harry Potter AND J.K Rowling.. MHHWWAA. -cough- Okay, not really. I own nothing except Rhiannon, the character. All the songs I don't own either. Special thanks to Sarah and Rachel for the poems And to Michael and Josh for editing.  
  
Rated R: Violence, Sexual content, Strong language, Drug-Usuage and Domestic situations.  
  
And now we'll begin.  
  
The Chronicles of the Dragon  
  
Chapter 1: Behind Blue Eyes  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes No one knows what it's like  
  
To be hated  
  
To be fated  
  
To telling only lies But my dreams  
  
They aren't as empty  
  
As my conscience seems to be I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free No one knows what it's like  
  
To feel these feelings  
  
Like I do  
  
And I blame you No one bites back as hard  
  
On their anger  
  
None of my pain and woe  
  
Can show through But my dreams  
  
They aren't as empty  
  
As my conscience seems to be I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free When my fist clenches, crack it open  
  
Before I use it and lose my cool  
  
When I smile, tell me some bad news  
  
Before I laugh and act like a fool If I swallow anything evil  
  
Put your finger down my throat  
  
If I shiver, please give me a blanket  
  
Keep me warm, let me wear your coat No one knows what it's like  
  
To be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
All my life I've lived someone elses life, or so it seems. I've discovered over and over again the pain, the loathing of someone's presence, and their mock attitude toward their lives. They think they have it so bad, whatever the reason, whatever the cause. They claim they know true heart break, death, and the pain that you cause outside to try murder the thing on the inside. They wonder why I'm so cynical, why my heart is made of such heavy stone. Why I hate the ones that love me and envy the ones that hate me. None of them know me, the real me.  
  
Everybody at one point has had a dream. Oh sure.. Anybody. Some dream of happy things, like birthday parties and flowers.. Long summer days at the beach. Sometimes you'll get a nightmare. Death, loved ones screaming, or anything that hurts you most, even your worst fear blinded by hatred. I've yet to have a dream. I often pray for them, yet knowing I'll never get one. My father stopped them the day he took over me, about five years ago. That was the day I was no longer me.  
  
Father was a brutal man. I would often watch him hit my mother, beat her as though she was the most horrible thing in the world. She used to scream, but now she doesn't. She just takes it because she has no other choice. I'd like to tell her she does, that it's in her power to just walk out the door and never look back. But I can't.  
  
My father's plans for me was to become a death eater, but being so young, I refused. Then Father got angry, beat me, punished me, and tortured me in ways that would have muggles thrown into a state of shock. All of this horridness in attempt to try to change my mind. I still refused, so he put me under a curse, a terrible curse. And from then on I was him, only I was still me, yet I wasn't.  
  
So now I'm going to introduce myself. Hello. My name is Draco Malfoy, and this is my story.  
  
I board the train early. Father insisted I do this because he likes me to be prompt. Whatever he likes me to do, I do.  
  
I see Crabbe and Goyle waiting for me, my best friends. Father chose them because they reminded him of bodyguards. Big muscle idiots that worship me.. Hah. What a laugh. Worship me. Psh.  
  
They wave. I walk over to them.  
  
"Potter's here.", says Goyle.  
  
'I know, ' I say. 'With Weasely and Granger.'  
  
'Potter is such prat, look at him. The big hero. Just because he thinks he fought You-Know-Who.'  
  
I say all this loudly so Potter can hear me. When he does, he turns around.  
  
'Shove it Malfoy,' he says, his face screwing up with hate. I love it.  
  
'Did I hit a nerve Potter?" I say  
  
'Ignore him, Harry,' I hear Hermione Granger say. 'He's just doing it to get a rise out of----'  
  
'Yeah. I did fight Voldemort. And you know it.' He says violently.  
  
I'm taken back, but I don't show it.  
  
'Better not yell it so loud, Potter. I daresay we wouldn't want Mungo's picking you up. And you can bet your arse it wouldn't be for any injuries, other than the ones to your brain.' I cunningly reply  
  
Crabbe and Goyle snicker, and crack their knuckles.  
  
'You'll be getting some head injuries too, if you don't watch it Malfoy.', says Ron Weasely.  
  
'Ooh.. I'm really scared, Weasel. What are you going to do? Call your great lump of a mother? By the way, how is she? No wonder you're so poor, Weasley. Your mother ate the food AND your gold.'  
  
I laugh, as do Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
They ignore my comment and climb onto the train, and go to sit in the farthest compartment. Crabbe, Goyle, and me, we sit in the farthest one up.  
  
The food cart comes by and I treat them to some pumpkin cakes and chocolate frogs, while they scarf them down I make fun of the lady with the cart behind her back, and Crabbe and Goyle laugh with the food in their mouths. They are such disgusting pigs.  
  
My girlfriend Pansy climbs into our compartment. She's so beautiful. She has shoulder length black hair, and green eyes. Her petite figure is so perfect. We'd been going out for a two years, when we got together at the Yule Ball. Father picked her out.  
  
'Hey Draco,', she says, sliding into my lap and kissing me, my arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
'Hey babe', I reply, sliding my hand up her shirt, trying to feel something. Crabbe and Goyle are too busy to notice as they fight over the last chocolate frog.  
  
' Are we going to shag when we get to school?', I ask.  
  
She licks my ear.  
  
'Whatever.' She says.  
  
God, she's so beautiful. When she touches me, I tingle.  
  
Although I never admitted it, I really did love her.. Not all of the time, but I have felt affection for her sometimes. However, usually I just used her more often then I really felt affection for her. Not just for sex, but for the idea. Yeah , this is my girlfriend, Pansy.  
  
I loved those words more than anything.  
  
But sometimes she could be such a bitch, especially to Potter. I really did like Potter though. He was okay. He was nice enough I guess. I felt bad that he didn't have any parents. Then again I hated him. But I suppose it really doesn't matter.. It doesn't matter what I think about everyone, who my friends are, who my girlfriend is, whether I enjoy quidditch or if I hate it. It really doesn't matter it is not for me to decide.  
  
We arrive at Hogwarts, on time, as usual. I don't see Potter, Weasel, or that filthy Mudblood anywhere.  
  
We go up to the castle. I want so much to say what majestic beauty the castle and its grounds hold, but I cannot.  
  
We go inside, and the inside is even bigger. But we just go straight to the feast. Then the sorting.  
  
When I was just little hat  
  
A thousand years ago  
  
A wizarding school began  
  
One that we all know  
  
Four people shared the same dream  
  
They together and made amends  
  
Little did they know  
  
That the friendship would soon end  
  
They made four houses  
  
For each of them rule  
  
And thus Hogwarts began  
  
A wizarding school  
  
For Ravenclaw went the witty  
  
the smart and the shy  
  
To Slytherin went the cunning ones,  
  
the clever and sly  
  
Gryffindor got the courageous, the determined  
  
and the brave  
  
Hufflepuff got the rest of them  
  
And taught them all the same...  
  
It goes on. The hall was lit up. Ghosts were everywhere. The Bloody Baron stopped by for a chat, then left. Nearly Headless Nick is afraid of him, or so it seems. The aroma of delicious food filled the room. It was everything a hungry wizard could ask for, but I had something else on my mind.  
  
I could tell you everything I guess. What the castle looks like, what I ate and what Pansy and I talked about. I could tell you what music was playing, what Dumbledore did or didn't say, what colour shoes I was wearing.  
  
But what would be the point? There was nothing on my mind but Pansy.  
  
Pansy and I sneaked into my dorm while everyone else was at the feast. I started to feel nervous and my legs were weak as I took off my shirt. I feared that she might reject me, or that I would not perform.  
  
When I took my shirt off then climbed on top of her, and began to unbutton her shirt, I knew what we were doing was right. It had to be, sex is something that everyone does. In the heat of of the moment everything was perfect. I undid her bra, a red one with lace, to reveal her milky white breasts and coffee colored nipples. I removed every single piece of clothing from her body, including her matching red underwear. At this point I was erectile, and everything just became natural, we wanted each other so badly. We took the blankets and wrapped them around each other, breathing hard. I moved up and down, my penis making its way gently into her hairy vagina, I can feel my penis brush up against the hairs. The covers began to move up and down again, this time with a little more force. Our cherry dreams being fulfilled in this breath taking moment. The bed was rocking steadily, I could feel the sweat of her entire body on me. I knew her every move, it was magic.  
  
After we were finished she laid in my arms.  
  
'I've been waiting for that fucking shag all summer.' She says.  
  
'I know, sweetheart. Next time it will be better,' I say as seductively as I can muster.  
  
She smiles, and purrs again.  
  
When the real truth is, it will never be better.  
  
Note to readers: Well, hope you enjoyed it! This is my first ever fan- fic. They'll be more chapters to come, don't worry. Please rate.. I'd really appreciate it.. Any suggestions would be awesome too!  
  
3 Nikki 


End file.
